


When life comes (discontinued)

by Emogirl1115



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emogirl1115/pseuds/Emogirl1115
Summary: When lance goes into heat his fiancé Keith just cant resist the sweet smell coming of the omega(THIS IS NOT APART OF THE AU)Keith/alphaLance/omegaWarning: male pregnancyThis part is more fluff then smut. But I promise the next part will be smutty
Relationships: Klance - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	When life comes (discontinued)

Lance awoke from his slumber to feeling hot and sweaty. When suddenly a sharp pain goes through his whole body. 'Why does this have to be a thing' lance thinks. He looks next to him to find the fiancé that was his and fell asleep next too no longer there.

Keith comes into the house he shares with his fiancé,lance, from going to the store to get supplies to cook breakfast. As soon as he steps through the door a sweet smell its Keith in the face like a wreaking ball. 'Lance has gone into heat witch means we have another chance for him to get pregnant' Keith thinks as he walks into the kitchen. 

Ever since Keith and lance have discussed if they want kids or not, every time lance went into heat they tried but was not successful. Lance wanted to start his family with Keith, and too be honest so did Keith. Lance wanted to have kids not just animals like kosmo.

After keith cooked breakfast he walked into the room he shared with lance, to find him sat there looking at the roof. "Ill give you this food if you tell me what your thinking about" keith spoke, startling lance from his thoughts. "Well I was thinking since I have gone into heat... We should try to see if I can get pregnant" lance replied.

Keith just smiled and said "I was thinking the exact same thing. After we eat we can get down to business. I bet you dont want to try for a child on an empty stomach" lance looked down "you know me so well my love"

After they had their breakfast Keith collects their dishes and washed them, after he washed them he walked back into the room to find lance striping. Keith walked up to him from behind and started sucking on his neck, leaving hickeys behind.

**Author's Note:**

> So ive decided that this will be account will be apart of the au and not. When a part is apart of the story it will have the Au name and then NSFW after it. The next part of 'went life comes' is going to be smut


End file.
